How to Drink a Medicine (KaruNagi vers)
by Haru A-Fuadillah
Summary: Nagisa sakit, tapi nggak mau minum obat. GIMANA DONG? Tenang saja! Karma sebagai kekasih, akan menemukan sebuah cara ajaib untuk membuat Nagisa mau minum obat (Drabble/KaruNagi/OOC/HappyReading!)
**Haru datang bawa Fanfict! :v**

 **Ini cerita pertama Haru di fandom ini. Karena itu, yoroshiku onegaishimasu!**

 **Disclaimer : Ansatsu Kyoshitsu milik Yusei Matsui**

 **Pairing : KaruNagi**

 **Warning :** **Mengandung unsur BxB, Little bit lime, OOC, Drabble. Bagi yang tidak menyukai cerita dengan unsur tersebut, harap klik 'X' pada pojok kanan atas layar anda.**

* * *

 **Dislike** **? Don't Read!**

 **Happy Reading :D**

* * *

 **How to Drink a Medicine**

 **One shot**

 **By :** **Haru A-Fuadillah**

* * *

Karma melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai dua dan berdiri di depan pintu dengan papan nama bertuliskan 'NAGISA'S ROOM' . Ia lalu mengetuk pintu kamar itu. Tak lama kemudian, Karma mendengar respon dari dalam. Karena itu, dia pun memasuki kamar itu. Dalam kamar itu, Dia melihat cowok bersurai _baby blue_ yang menyandang gelar 'kekasih Karma' sedang terbaring lemas di atas ranjangnya. Wajahnya terlihat memerah. Rambutnya menjadi lepek karena banyaknya keringat yang ia keluarkan.

Cowok bersurai _baby blue_ itu -Nagisa- memandang cowok bersurai merah darah itu dengan tatapan sendunya.

"Karma - kun..." ucap Nagisa pelan dan lirih.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Karma sambil duduk di pinggir tempat tidur sang kekasih.

"Lebih baik dari kemarin"

"Benarkah?" Karma lalu menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Nagisa, sehingga cowok yang memiliki sepasang manik safir itu semakin memerah. "Panasmu memang agak turun. Sebaiknya kau istirahat lagi" ucap Karma setelah mengukur suhu tubuh Nagisa.

Nagisa mengangguk pelan dan memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah dari pandangan Karma. Merasa Karma sudah tidak memandangnya lagi, diam – diam Nagisa melirik sang kekasih.

Walau sudah menjalin hubungan lebih dari setengah tahun, tapi Nagisa masih merasa malu jika Karma berada di dekatnya dan bersikap _gentle_ padanya. Jantungnya masih sering berdetak dengan cepat jika mereka menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka hanya berdua di belakang sekolah, tempat biasa Karma jika sedang membolos dari pelajaran yang jarang di kunjungi oleh siswa lainnya. Tapi, dia menyukai perasaan itu.

"Ada apa Nagisa - kun?" tanya Karma yang membuat Nagisa kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya merindukan suasana sekolah" jawab Nagisa kembali memalingkan wajahnya. Jawaban dari Nagisa yang sebenarnya spontan itu membuat Karma sedikit bingung.

"He~? Apa demammu kembali naik? Cepat sekali.." ucap Karma heran.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tumben sekali kau merindukan sekolah. Habisnya, kau selalu mengeluh padaku karena gurita itu yang sangat menyulitkan untuk di bunuh. Dan karena itu, kau membutuhkan waktu untuk beristirahat dari urusan membunuh itu. Sekarang kau bisa beristirahat. Kenapa kau mau cepat – cepat masuk?" jawab Karma dengan nada merendahkan.

"A-aku betul – betul merindukan suasana sekolah kok! Aku juga ingin merencanakan sebuah pembunuhan untuk Koro – sensei bersama teman – teman! " balas Nagisa sengit.

"Benarkah~? Bukannya kau merindukanku?" goda Karma yang sukses membuat kedua pipi Nagisa kembali memerah. Dan hal itu menjadi hiburan tersendiri untuk Karma.

"Ka-kau menyebalkan, Karma - kun!" ucap Nagisa sambil mempoutkan bibir tipisnya. Karma yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh kecil. Kekehannya berhenti ketika melihat handuk kecil yang digunakan untuk mengkompres Nagisa sudah mulai mengering. Dengan inisiatifnya, dia mengambil handuk kecil yang ada di dahi Nagisa dan berniat untuk kembali membasahi handuk kecil itu.

Namun, baru saja ia akan memasukkan handuk kecil itu ke dalam baskom kecil tempat untuk air kompres itu, ia melihat obat - obat yang tak tersentuh bersama segelas air yang masih penuh. Nagisa yang sempat melihat tatapan Karma yang tertuju pada obat di samping tempat tidurnya dengan tatapan agak terkejut segera membalikkan posisi tidurnya dan menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi wajahnya agar tidak bertemu pandang dengan cowok 1001 satu kejahilan itu, karena dia tahu jika setelah Karma melihat benda yang seharusnya dia minum itu masih utuh, Karma akan-

"KAU TIDAK MINUM OBATNYA, YA?!"

-mengomelinya.

"Aku tidak suka minum obat Karma - kun! Pahit!" Kata Nagisa masih menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut yang dia kenakan.

"Kau harus minum obat ini! Kalau tidak, kau tidak akan sembuh, Nagisa - kun!"

"Aku hanya butuh istirahat. Besok juga bakalan sembuh. Tenang saja, Karma - kun!"

"Nagisa - kun! Kau harus minum obatnya! SEKARANG!"

"TIDAK MAU! RASANYA PAHIT!"

"MINUM!"

"PAHIT!"

"NAGISA - KUN!"

"TIDAK MAU!"

Karma segera menarik panjang nafasnya untuk meredakan emosinya. Urat kesabarannya sudah hampir putus. Yang dia inginkan hanya membuat pemuda dengan surai _baby blue_ yang lembut itu meminum obat itu.

Merasa tidak memiliki pilihan lain, Karma sebagai orang yang memiliki jutaan ide di pikirannya, mengambil obat penurun panas yang ada di atas meja dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Dia kemudian menarik paksa selimut yang menutupi tubuh kekasihnya itu dan mendudukan Nagisa di atas kasurnya dengan cara menahan punggung Nagisa dengan lengannya. Selanjutnya, sambil menahan tubuh Nagisa yang masih lemas itu, Karma segera menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Nagisa. Nagisa tentu saja terkejut dengan perlakuan Karma terhadapnya itu. Ia sedikit mengerang karena lumatan Karma yang memaksanya untuk memberikan akses masuk bagi Karma. Nagisa tetap mempertahankan bibirnya agar tetap mengatup supaya obat itu tidak masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Karma yang merasakan bahwa kekasihnya itu tidak akan membiarkan obat yang ada pada dirinya itu masuk ke dalam mulut sang ketua kelas 3-E, segera memasukkan tangan kanan putih porselen miliknya ke dalam baju tidur yang di kenakan Nagisa. Dalam sekejap, dia memilin _nipple_ kiri Nagisa dengan keras sehingga sukses membuat Nagisa mengerang dan membuka belahan bibirnya. Karma mengambil kesempatan itu untuk memasukan obat itu ke dalam mulut Nagisa, dan agar ia tidak memuntahkan obat itu, Karma tetap mempertahankan ciuman itu sampai Nagisa menelan obat itu.

Merasa pasokan oksigennya telah menipis, dengan sangat terpaksa Nagisa menelan pil itu dan membiarkan rasa pahit dan sedikit manis itu melewati tenggorokannya.

Karma melepaskan ciumannya dan segera memberikan Nagisa gelas berisi air putih. Nagisa menengak air itu dengan cepat. Pipinya yang sudah memerah bertambah merah melebihi sebuah kepiting rebus karena serangan dadakan dari Karma.

"Ne~ Obatnya jadi tidak terlalu pahit, kan?" tanya Karma dengan nada _sing a song_ sambil menyeringai tipis.

"Obatnya malah semakin pahit, Karma - kun!" jawab Nagisa sengit.

Bohong! Sebenarnya Nagisa suka cara Karma meminumkan obatnya itu. Namun, ego-nya yang sekarang agak tinggi itu mendominasi dirinya yang kembali berbaring.

Yakin dan penuh percaya diri. Karma tahu bahwa Nagisa menyukai caranya tadi. Dan dia juga tahu bahwa Nagisa merasa malu untuk mengatakannya. Secara tidak sengaja, otak jahilnya aktif sehingga ia menemukan kata – kata yang dapat dia lontarkan untuk menggoda kekasihnya yang masih sakit itu.

"Begitukah? Apa aku perlu melakukan **hal yang lebih jauh** untuk membuatnya terasa manis?" tanya Karma dengan seringaian mesumnya yang sekarang sudah terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

Mendengar ucapan kekasihnya itu, membuat Nagisa harus rela tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Dengan wajah yang memerah dan tatapan horror, dia-

"KAU ADALAH ORANG MESUM YANG MELEBIHI OKAJIMA – KUN, KARMA - KUN!"

-membentak sang kekasih dengan bonus lemparan bantal gulingnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

 **Cerita pertama Haru di fandom ini. Sebuah cerita pendek yang pernah Haru publish di fandom sebelah. Btw, Yoroshiku Minna!. Semoga fandom ini ceritanya makin banyak. Soalnya Haru lagi seneng – senengnya dengan pair KaruNagi**

Btw, **Mind to Review?**

 **OMAKE**

Selagi pasangan itu masih saling beradu argument, sebuah mahluk layaknya gurita berwarna kuning dengan tinggi 3 meter yang saat ini sedang mengenakan kostum kucing terlihat sedang mencatat sesuatu di buku catatannya dengan penuh kemenangannya. Seketika juga, tubuh dan wajahnya yang tadinya berwarna kuning, berubah menjadi merah muda.

"Nurufufufufufu~ **Sasuga Karma – kun**! (Luar biasa, Karma). Dia menemukan cara agar seseorang bisa minum obat walaupun kita tidak suka dengan obat itu. Dan juga, reaksi dari Nagisa – kun itu sungguh manis! Karma – kun sangat perhatian pada kekasihnya, iya kan? Dia tahan pada godaan seperti itu"

 _KELEMAHAN KORO - SENSEI NOMOR 12 : Menyukai gossip_

 **TRUE END**


End file.
